tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Harold
Harold Harold is a helicopter who patrols the Island looking for problems. Bio When Harold first met Percy, he stated that railways were "slow and out-of-date", but was proven wrong when Percy beat him in a race. When Thomas' brakes failed while boarding at a station, with an inspector Harold chased him down the line. Christmas that year Harold brought Santa Claus to the party at Tidmouth Station. Harold also dropped hot drinks for Percy's crew when they were stranded in a floating river and made friends with Duck after rescuing an injured sailor. Harold lives at Toryreck airfield (Dryaw in the television series) by Thomas' Branch Line. He keeps a watchful eye over Sodor in case of trouble and speeds to the rescue of anyone in distress. As of Misty Island Rescue, he has joined the Sodor Search and Rescue team and lives in his own hangar at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Since joining the team he has been involved in a search for Thomas when he got lost, saving Bertie from the Shake Shake Bridge and helping Charlie to recapture an elephant which had escaped from the Sodor Animal Park. Once, Harold's rotors became jammed, so Thomas and Duck took him to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Persona Harold speaks in a manner reminiscent of an RAF pilot, using terms such as "wizard" and "old chap" in conversation. Throughout the second to fourth seasons, Harold somewhat tended to be full of himself as he felt that "railways are slow", but he always got his comeuppance in the end. He temporarily regained this part of his personality in A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter. Basis Harold is based on a Sikorsky S-55 helicopter, built in the UK as the Westland Whirlwind. He has added floats. Livery Harold is painted white with red lining. Appearances Voice Actors * Kevin Frank (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Keith Wickham (UK; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Kerry Shale (US; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Gerald Schaale (Germany; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Kai-Hendrik Möller (Germany; twelfth season onwards) * Yūki Satō (Japan; second - eighth seasons) * Wataru Hatano (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; Misty Island Rescue - fifteenth season) * Waldemar Barwiński (Poland; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Alexander Heeren (The Netherlands) * Edson Matus (Mexico; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Gerardo García (Mexico; Thomas and the Magic Railroad; TV Version) * Daniel del Roble (Mexico; Stop that Bus! onwards) * Salvador Reyes (Mexico; Misty Island Rescue - Edward the Hero) * Aryeh Cherner (Israel; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Juan Navarro Torelló (Spain) * Tony Marot (France; eighth season onwards) Theme Instrumental Trivia * In the second season, Harold's spinning rotors were achieved using a transparent disk. * During the third and fifth seasons, Harold's rotor blades were flimsy and they bent a bit. * Harold's television series model did not have moving eyes until the tenth season. * One of Harold's models is currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. Another is on display in Japan. * In season twelve, Harold was the only (non-human) character to be fully CGI-animated. * In the early seasons, Harold would sometimes be given a searchlight, such as in The Runaway, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, and Thomas, Percy and the Post Train. From the eighth season onward, the light has been added permanently. * In the television series, Harold has never had eyebrows. * Harold was called Herbert in the French dub of the Classic Series. * According to the Sodor Superstars Hall of Fame featured on Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures, Harold has never flown out of Sodor. However, this is now false, as Harold has been seen on Misty Island in later seasons. Quotes :"Hello," said Percy "Who are you?" :"I'm Harold. Who are you?" :"I'm Percy. What whirley great arms you've got!" :"They're nice arms!" said Harold, offended. "I can hover like a bird. Don't you wish you could hover?" :"Certainly not! I like my rails, thank you." : "I think railways are slow!" said Harold in a bored voice. "They're not much use and quite out of date." - A conversation between Percy and Harold in Percy and Harold, Percy the Small Engine :The engines were just leaving the station, when they heard a familiar buzzing. :"I say you two, there's news flying about!" :"Where?" puffed Percy. :"All over the place. There going to scrap the Post Train and use me instead. Wings work wonders you know! Always!" :"Rubbish!" huffed Thomas. - Harold boasting to Thomas and Percy, Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train, third season Merchandise * ERTL (normal and Gold Rail; both discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal and with magnet) * Take Along (normal and with magnet; discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * My First Thomas (normal and talking) * Bachmann * Lionel (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Capsule Collection * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Nakayoshi * Wind-up (normal and metallic) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Discover Junction * LEGO (discontinued) * Diablock * Collectible Railway * Push Along * Micro Rubber Engines * Pico Pico * Boss (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Motorized Railway * Choro-Q * New Block * Pre-Cut Model Engine Books (discontinued) * Big Buddy (discontinued) Gallery File:PercyandHaroldRS2.PNG|Harold in the Railway Series File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree(story)21.jpg|Harold with Father Christmas File:TheRunaway43.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree12.jpg File:Percy'sPromise35.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain60.png File:Trucks12.png|Harold in Season 4 File:TobyAndTheFlood74.png|Harold in season five File:Baa!11.png|Harold at Maithwaite File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad365.png|Harold in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter59.png|Harold at Tidmouth Sheds File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter28.png|Harold's pilots File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch26.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse44.png File:CallingAllEngines!304.png|Harold with the Fat Controller File:TheMagicLamp55.png|Harold's rotors File:TheMagicLamp54.png File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail16.png File:ThomasandtheTreasure27.png|Thomas and Harold File:TheGreatDiscovery65.png File:JamesWorksItOut19.png|Harold in CGI File:MistyIslandRescue16.png File:MerryMistyIsland8.png File:StuckonYou22.png File:LetItSnow7.png File:SodorSurpriseDay47.png File:KingoftheRailway630.png|Harold in King of the Railway File:TheThomasWay6.png File:TheThomasWay9.png File:DuckInTheWater22.png|Harold in the eighteenth season File:LastTrainForChristmas74.png File:WildWaterRescue7.png|Harold in the nineteenth season File:Haroldwithnameboard.png|Harold with his nameboard File:Harold'sModelSpecification.PNG|Harold's model specifications File:Harold'sSeason9modelfront.png File:HaroldBehindTheScenes1.jpg|Behind the scenes File:ThomasandHaroldpromo.jpg File:ThomasandHarold2.png File:Haroldpromo.jpg File:ThomasHenryJamesHaroldpromo.jpg|Promo with Thomas, Henry, and James File:TheGreatDiscovery238.jpg|Harold with the Fat Controller File:TheGreatDiscovery237.jpg|Harold with Bertie File:HaroldCGIpromo.jpg File:HaroldCGIpromo2.png|CGI Promo File:Head-OnHaroldPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo of Harold File:BertieHaroldJamesThomaspromo.png|Bertie, Harold, James and Thomas File:Haroldinlearningsegment.png File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure41.jpg|Harold in the Great Festival Adventure File:LostatSea!8.png|Harold as drawn by Tommy Stubbs File:ReallyUsefulRusty!1.jpg|Harold in a magazine story File:MountainRescue5.jpg File:SuperHeroes!3.png File:LeavesontheLine(Annualstory)13.png|Harold in an annual story File:Haroldposter.png File:HaroldDutyCallsposter.png File:Haroldpromoart.png|Promo Art File:Harold'sHeliTours.png|Drayton Manor Harold's Heli Tours File:BigLiveTour9.png|Harold in Thomas and Friends - The All Aboard Live Tour File:Harold'sbasis.jpg|Harold's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLHarold.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLminatureHarold.JPG|ERTL Miniature File:LCWoodenHarold.jpg|Wooden Railway File:ReintroducedWoodenHarold.png|Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Harold.png|2013 Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongHarold.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayHarold.jpg|Take-n-Play File:CollectibleRailwayHarold.jpg|Collectible Railway File:MyFirstHarold.jpeg|My First Thomas File:BachmannHarold.jpg|Bachmann File:LionelHaroldFlatbed.jpg|Lionel on flatbed File:LionelThomasIslandofSodorSet.jpg|Lionel (on Thomas' flatcar) File:Wind-upHarold.JPG|Wind-up File:Wind-upClearMetallicHarold.jpg|Wind up Clear Metallic File:LegoHarold.jpg|LEGO File:MegaBloksHarold.jpg|Mega Bloks File:NakayoshiHarold.jpg|Nakayoshi File:BandaiTECHarold.png|Bandai TEC File:ChoroQHarold.jpg|Choro-Q File:NewBlockThomasBigSet.jpg|New Block Big set File:DiablockHarold.jpg|Diablock File:BigBuddyHarold.JPG|Big Buddy File:PushAlongHarold.jpg|Push Along File:DiscoverJunctionHarold.jpg|Discover Junction File:Micro-RubberHarold.jpg|Micro Rubber File:PicoPicoHarold.jpg|Pico Pico File:MyThomasStoryLibraryHarold.png|My Thomas Story Library File:Harold2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:PercyandHarold'sBigRace.jpg|2015 Story Library book Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:North Western Railway Category:Aircraft